


Come And Sit Beside Me, Let Me Tell You A Little Something

by killajokejosie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alana Bloom packs a punch, Awesome Alana Bloom, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Confessions, F/M, Freddie's hair holds secrets, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Jack Feels, Physical Abuse, Protective Hannibal, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Sappy as hell, Unexpected Visitors, Will is stuck in the middle, conversations with friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana is pretty sure the arrangement she currently has with Hannibal is no where close to love, but she is certainly enjoying herself while participating in it. Will is not supportive, but is constantly pretending, even though he knows that Hannibal can see right through him. Of course, in these kinds of things, something always comes along and screws it up. You know, feelings and such?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come And Sit Beside Me, Let Me Tell You A Little Something

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea. I don't know if it is going to be just the a one off, or the longest work ever...but I knew I wanted to actually share it because it is just crazy enough to be entertaining.
> 
> Does not follow any official timeline.

He was late. That was kind of ironic. 

Alana sipped her tea, waiting for him to arrive. It was only ten minutes from the time he was supposed to arrive, but she was on edge. And, hell, she figured that she had every right to be.

Finally, now at the fifteen minute mark, she caught a glimpse of the dark, curly hair she was looking forward to seeing. They made eye contact as he entered and she smiled. Damn his blue eyes. Even when she wanted to be angry with him, those puppy dog things seemed to know just how to look. Whether or not she wanted to admit it, she was feeling especially  _melty_ today. 

After making his purchase, probably just a coffee, he joined her at the small table in the dark corner of the cafe. She noticed him staring at her hands. She had been so lost in thought, she hadn't even realized the damage she had done. Honestly, she needed a good smack to get her back to reality. 

"You sounded a little urgent on the phone," He began.

"Yeah, that certainly made you want to show up on time," She scoffed, resisting all urges in her body to reach out and whack him on the back of the head. 

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time, I was with Hannibal," 

She rolled her eyes. She was the one who was sleeping with Dr. Lecter and she didn't even spend that much time with him. Not only that, but it was not Will's usual time of appointment. Apparently, if someone is released from the confines of the Baltimore State Hospital for The Criminally Insane it automatically means that everyone is allowed to just turn the entire universe upside down on its head. 

"Geez, did Hannibal rain on your parade today, or something?" He asked.

She sighed. "Nope,"  _Not exactly._

"Something has gone wrong in paradise, or you wouldn't be acting like that," 

"Will, I am the psychiatrist, not you,"

Will stopped himself from delivering any of the sarcastic lines that might have caused Alana's heel to connect with his foot, or worse. 

Alana squinted at her friend. She didn't kick him or hit him like the rage inside of her had suggested. She was calm. She continued to sip her tea until she was able to unclench her fists. 

"All my petty feelings aside, is everything okay?"

She took a deep breath. Technically, everything was just fine. Her only real problem was that she didn't know what she wanted to do about it, just yet. 

In reality, Will was probably the last person that she should have been having this conversation with, but she wouldn't be able to know that for sure until the conversation actually got off the ground. 

He was such a sweet, loving person. Completely adorable, simply because he was a mess. She studied every move he made. Her friend. If this ended badly, at least he would know that she cared about him enough to say something to him first. 

"Yes, everything is okay..." She said, trailing off.

"But?"

"No, no but. It is more like an and."

"And?"

"Before you get all worked up, Will, realize that I wanted you to be the first to know..."

Will raised his eyebrows. A mix of fear and wonder clouding his thought process. "Where is the ring?"

"What? Ring? No!" Alana shot back. "There is no ring."

"Oh, okay, good," 

"Let me finish speaking, okay?"

Will nodded.

Alana cleared her throat and her mind. "I'm pregnant, Will,"

She heard his breath hitch. He swallowed hard and darted his eyes away. He didn't want to believe what she was saying anymore than she did. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. 

"Pregnant," He said slowly, adjusting to the sound of the word coming from his lips. "With...with Hannibal's baby."

"Yes, Will, with Hannibal's baby," She was still adjusting to the words in her own right. This was only the second time she had said she was pregnant, the first outside of a doctor's office, and it was the first time she had associated Hannibal with the pregnancy.

"Congratulations, if I had known earlier I would have brought a gift to Hannibal,"

She clasped her hand over his as a warning. "He doesn't know,"

"You haven't told him?" Will asked, pulling his hand away.

"No, not yet. I wasn't even sure until yesterday and I wasn't even sure that I wanted it to be real until I told you."

"He has probably smelled the changes in you,"

"It has been almost four weeks since I have stayed the night at Hannibal's. I have been too concerned with work."

"I am sure you have been around him enough, he knows," Will grumbled, imagining how proud the man probably was knowing how far his teeth had been sank into Alana.

"Anyways, I told YOU first," She told him, stern tone in tact. She wondered if that was how she was going to speak to her child.

"Well, congrats, again," Will said with a smile. "Don't let him eat the baby,"

***

Alana continued to keep her distance from the intimate side of Hannibal. He inquired. He was curious. His invitations were often almost too hard to resist. She did enjoy his company, his touch even more. 

She knew that eventually she would have to make contact. She would have to tell him that she was carrying his child. The longer she waited, the more likely it would be harder to hide. 

No matter what through process she used, however, she could not imagine Hannibal as a father. She could barely imagine herself as a mother. 

The reactions of the people around her, with or without the knowledge of Hannibal's involvement, certainly were not helping. 

Maybe, if she could keep something down, even just water, things would start to look up. 

In the days following her encounter with Will, morning sickness had kicked into full potential when it had previously only been a slightly nagging threat. She often skipped makeup, knowing full well that it would be ruined before lunch. She often skipped lunch, too, deciding it was better to nibble on saltines then try to enjoy the taste of something that would not taste quite as wonderful coming back up. 

Before she would go to work she would question her actions. She would still dress nice and put forth a valiant effort to appear as she always had, even if that was the most difficult task of her day. 

At the very least, her life was going to get a little more interesting at the conclusion of nine months.

***

"Dr. Bloom?" Jack Crawford called into her office. 

She startled from her position in her chair, coming back from the drifts of her innermost thoughts. She reached behind and tightened her loose ponytail and replied to the man outside.

"May I come in?" He asked.

He was the FBI. She was not exactly going to deny him entry. "Yes, come in,"

The man entered. Not his usual imposing self. Alana gestured for him to sit in the chair across from her, very aware of the file in his hand. 

"As you may already be aware, one of your colleagues was murdered last night and two more are missing," He started, placing the file in front of her.

She opened it to the gruesome photographs from the crime scene. The person who killed the woman had stabbed her heart, carving intricate images and words on her back. Despite it being a tamer crime, there was blood everywhere and suddenly, Alana was very sensitive to the sight of it.

She shut the file and covered her mouth quickly. Her eyes welled with tears and she fought to breathe without her stomach taking note of it. 

It wasn't helping. The damage had been done. She got up from her desk and ran. 

She barely made it to her destination. Instead, finding refuge in a garbage can around the corner. 

Jack had ran after her. A genuine concern for her well being. Ever since he found out about her being with Hannibal he had acted strange, most people did, but all of the tip toing seemed to be thrown out the window. He, finally being able to wash the thought of her standing in Hannibal's shirt out of his mind. 

He touched her arm gently, waiting for her to move. 

"I'm sorry, Jack," She mumbled, wanting water or any other liquid.

"No, I am sorry, I was not expecting you to react that way,"

She looked up. "Neither was I,"

"Are you going to be alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, I should be, give it a few months," She laughed, weakly. 

Jack's mouth opened, but he didn't speak. He simply watched her, wondering if she might fill in the last blank. 

Slowly, she stood up straight. "Where were we?"

"You're pregnant?" Jack asked.

"Mmhmm," 

"Hannibal's?"

"Mmhmm,"

"Well," Jack grasped for words that were not offensive. "You and Hannibal must be excited."

"He might be, eventually, after I tell him," She laughed again, really understanding how absurd it sounded for her to be keeping the father of her child out of the loop. 

"Ha, probably would be a good idea to let him know before you start to show, or before someone else tells him," 

Alana nodded. Jack was right. Still, based on where her thoughts were for the most part, that was easier said than done. 

***

Freddie Lounds approached her as she left work. She didn't want to engage. She was more disheveled than usual and she was not in the mood to be snapped in this state by a camera.

She tried to make a beeline away from the Tattlecrime Reporter, but it was no use. She was trapped. 

"Dr. Bloom! Dr. Bloom! Wait!" Freddie shouted, running right in front of Alana. 

Alana groaned. "Yes, Freddie?"

"Is it true that someone is murdering female psychiatrists, carving into their backs?"

Alana spotted the camera low in Freddie's hands. It took every ounce of her control to keep from grabbing it and throwing it on the ground. She would have liked to see it in pieces, despite knowing that the redhead had several others. 

"Well, is it?" Freddie asked her again.

"It is, but any news outlet could tell you that, the murders have not exactly been kept from the public." Alana told her.

"Does it make you fear that you might be next?" 

Alana had not even processed that concept, yet. She had not drawn enough of a connection to think that she could be at risk. With everything else that was going on in her life, that was the last thing that she needed. Literally. 

She placed a hand over her stomach, somehow becoming protective over the human being growing inside her that had barely formed yet. "No, I do not consider myself a target,"

"I think you should," Freddie's eyes darted down to where Alana's hand was resting. "Feeling a little under the weather?"

She shook her head. "Not particularly,"

"Then why the hand on your stomach?"

Alana sighed. She told Will, most of her family, two of her co workers, and Jack, all the while she had not bothered to tell the baby's father. She was being shitty as a person. She was going to feel even worse if she confessed this to of all people, Freddie Lounds. "I'm hungry, that is all,"

"That can't be the only reason," Freddie said with a wicked smile on her face.

"Well, it is," Alana protested, taking her phone out to send a text to Hannibal. She needed to get this over with. 

Freddie purposely bumped Alana's phone from her hands. She leaned down to pick it up, glancing over the message Alana had sent to Hannibal and the reply. "Ooh, is there a psychiatrist romance going on?"

Alana took yanked her phone from Freddie's grasp. "I really am not sure that matters, does it? It isn't a crime."

Freddie placed her hands on her hips. She was ready to spit fire. She was not ready for Will Graham, however, who was walking up to the two women at that moment.

"Would you like a ride, Dr. Bloom?" Will asked, dressed nicer than normal and displaying an elegance that was completely out of character. He took her hand somewhat roughly, leading her to the car.

This was Hannibal's doing. 

This was planned way ahead of the text message she had sent to him. 

_Son of a bitch._

***

Hannibal was slaving away on some exotic dish planned just for Alana. In their time apart, he found himself missing her presence, desiring her to be in his bed. He was going to use this dinner as a way of bringing her right back into his arms. 

Whatever nonsense was sizzling made Alana's stomach grumble. She realized that she had not had a full meal in days. The surprising fact was that Hannibal's cooking did not destroy the appetite that she worked so hard to sustain. The baby was predisposed to enjoy his or her father's culinary expertise.

"Alana, glad you could make it, though not surprised since you said that you needed to see me," Hannibal greeted her, completely full of life, as he poured wine. 

"I have missed you," She replied in an almost whine. There was something about being in his house that made her feel at ease. 

Hannibal approached her with two wine glasses in hand. "And I, you, your message made me feel better about the decision to send Will to fetch you from work. He is quite useful from time to time."

Alana accepted the wine glass from Hannibal. She brought it up to her lips, but pulled it down immediately. "It was quite a surprise,"

Hannibal pressed a kiss into her temple, his free arm wrapping around her waist. He had been completely aware that she had not taken a drink. "Would you prefer a beer?"

She shook her head, taking the chance to pull away from the man. This made her uneasy. His dark eyes made her uneasy. Her scent might not have been prominent due to the meal that was being cooked, but he was still reading her motions. 

"Come, Alana, sit, you clearly have something to talk about, something is bothering you," Hannibal's hand pressed against the small of her back, guiding her into the dining room.

Hannibal pulled out a chair for Alana to sit in. He sat in the chair closest. His eyes were still on her, intense and registering every thing she did. 

"Hannibal..." She squeaked. "...I..."

"Please, Alana, feel free to tell me anything that is on your mind," He told her, reassuringly. 

She grabbed his hand, laying his palm against her stomach. "Hannibal, I'm pregnant,"

He didn't react. He didn't remove his hand. He didn't speak. 

"Hannibal?" She said his name after the silence became too hard to handle. 

He looked up at her, head cocked to the side. "I thought that you were on the pill,"

Alana's skin was suddenly on fire. She threw caution to the wind and punched Hannibal in the stomach. "Asshole! How could you even say that?!"

Hannibal gasped, recovering from the impact. "I had thought you were, I was not trying to offend you, Alana."

Alana sighed. Before hormones raged inside of her she would never have acted so harshly. 

"To avoid the risk of you punching me a second time, might I tell you that this is something that I find most wonderful to hear," He whispered, one hand finding comfort on Alana's stomach where it had rested before. "A baby, or maybe two?"

Alana gulped. "Don't make jokes like that, Hannibal," 

Hannibal dropped to his knees out of his chair. He spread Alana's legs apart to move in between them, his hands moving to her hips. He leaned his head in close to her stomach, a small smile on his face. "Perhaps, I was not joking,"

She felt her heart swell. For the first time since she found out she was certain on all things. She would love this baby, be a good parent. As for Hannibal, she knew he would be a wonderful father. Especially, when he began to sing softly in Lithuanian, songs from his childhood. 

She placed her hands on either side of his face, pulling him up just enough so that she could kiss him. They were going to be just fine. FBI knocking at the door or not. 


End file.
